<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Player by Insanelorraine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134741">Player</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanelorraine/pseuds/Insanelorraine'>Insanelorraine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Gamer AU - Freeform, M/M, More tags to be added, Social Anxiety, possibly canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:14:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanelorraine/pseuds/Insanelorraine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin hates losing. Espescially losing over and over to the same guy.</p>
<p>Elijah effortlessly wins at everything. Yet he refuses to go pro or compete.</p>
<p>(I uh... am not sure yet where I'm going with this? It's gonna be good? It's gonna be multichap! But here we go! Time for an adventure!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elijah Kamski/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukner/gifts">pukner</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pukner and I were using our combined one braincell one day and came up with this random AU gem.</p>
<p>I really hope you guys like it? I hope it's as fun as anything else I write?</p>
<p>If you guys have suggestions for like... things they should play? I guess? Lemme know!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gavin is pissed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This must be the millionth time he’s been obliterated by the same fucking player. There’s no way this fucker isn’t hacking! They have to be!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he’s reported the player already. Days ago! The fucker is still here, beating everyone's ass. Gavin is sure their team is happy about it but absolutely no one else is.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After he’s killed yet again, this time after only 1 minute of gameplay, he finally snaps. He plug in his mic and immediately unloads a barrage of expletives at the player.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like someone needs more practice.” Comes the cocky reply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How am I supposed to get any practice if I keep getting matched against you?!” Gavin snaps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t play in the afternoon on weekdays because I have college classes. You won't be matched against me then, CoffeeBean202.” The player says, using Gavin’s handle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re in fucking college and you’re still this good?! No way! You’re hacking, just admit it!” Gavin yells.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I could if I wanted to. But I’m not. Hand over my heart.” Comes the reply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck ever!” Gavin says, taking out his mic and tossing it across the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What a prick!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A notification pops up on his screen that someone has added him as a friend. He smiles, thinking it’s one of his teammates applauding him for telling off the other guy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>TechDude002 has added you as a friend!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That… fucking… bastard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah smirks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He practically made that kid have a breakdown. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He has that effect on people. Games are only programs and patterns. Even the ones against people. Because, newsflash, people usually act in patterns as well. Once they get into a behavioral pattern it’s hard to break it. He just has to observe their patterns a few times and </span>
  <em>
    <span>bam!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He’s decimating them any chance he gets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No wonder he doesn’t have friends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s sent a friend request to everyone he’s managed to piss off while playing, ‘cause at least they spoke to him. Not a soul has added him back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he waits for the next match to start he continues to write his report. As an AI major it’s a pretty complicated report. For most people that is.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah’s never been </span>
  <em>
    <span>most people.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He manages to type up almost half a page before the next match starts. He checks out the team’s handles and smiles wide. The guy who just cussed him out is now ON his team.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sees the microphone icon pop uo next to the guy's name and then plugs in his own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wel well, I guess you’ll be singing a different tune this round, won’t you?” Elijah says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you even see through your own ego?” CoffeeBean snaps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can. What’s your excuse?” Elijah says, smirking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mother fu-” He’s cut off as the game loads them into the map. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah mutes the voice chat and gets to work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin is a pretty good student. He’s got high grades in all of the classes pertaining to his major. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s math that kills him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All of the numbers get jumbled in his brain and he can’t remember the equations for the life of him. He spends a little over an hour on the same five fucking problems before he decides to give himself a mental break.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turns on his system and checks to see if his friends are playing anything he can join. He has one friend on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>TechDude002</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh that’s right. He’d added him back after he carried their team to victory so many times he lost count. TechDude isn’t playing anything right now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sends him a message.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wut U up to?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah shakes his head and sighs. This is why he doesn’t really associate with people. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’re either very dumb or they act it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nevertheless he replies back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Homework.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Y r u online then?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Because I’m going to play, obviously. Why do you type like that?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Like wut?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Like an imbecile.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t receive a reply for a few moments so he focuses his attention back to his homework. A notification pops up that he’s been invited to a voice chat. He grabs his headset and plugs it in, accepting the invitation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Has everyone ever told you that you’re an asshole?” CoffeeBean says as soon as Elijah joins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Quite a few, yes.” Elijah replies simply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you a streamer or some shit?” CoffeeBean asks. The question catches Elijah off guard. First he’s told he’s an asshole now he’s asked if he’s a streamer? What kind of whiplash…?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, no?” He replies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pro gamer? Won any competitions?” CoffeeBean asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no desire to do that.” Elijah answers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?! You’re a fan- fucking- tastic player! You need to!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure I could win any competition. I just have no desire to. This is just a hobby while I’m finishing college. I doubt I’ll be playing much afterwards.” Elijah explains.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“... You’re kidding right? This is your hobby?! Yet you demolish people?! Do you realize how much money you could make?!” CoffeeBean yells.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knows he could make money from winning a competition. But he doesn’t really know how much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t.” Elijah says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This years biggest prize in gaming is a million fucking dollars!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That is a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hell yeah it is! Are you gonna enter?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still no.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why the fuck not!?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah debates whether he should have to defend his answer or just tell the guy to take no for an answer. Instead he opts for the truth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not good in social situations. Of any kind. I get too anxious. I’d rather just… not.” Elijah admits.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You seem fine talking to me.” CoffeeBean says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you met me face to face I’d melt into an anxious puddle.” Elijah says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, ok. That’s fair.” CoffeeBean says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They spend a while talking before joining a game and teaming up. They spend hours playing. Eventually Gavin swears and says he has to get off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why so sudden?” Elijah asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This was only supposed to be a quick break from homework but I forgot about it. God, I hate math.” CoffeeBean replies. Elijah’s ears practically twitch at that. Like a dog.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Math, huh? If you ever need assistance, I’d be more than willing to help. I'm an AI major. There’s a lot of math involved. And I’m good at it.” Elijah offers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna take you up on that offer. But not today.” CoffeeBean says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Before you go, what’s your name?” Elijah asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gavin.” Comes the reply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Elijah.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great. Gotta go now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And the chat disconnects.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah smiles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gavin</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah feels like he’s finally made a friend.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Did you pass your exam?” Elijah asks as soon as Gavin jumps into voice chat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah! You’re a life saver, dude!” Gavin exclaims.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad I could help.” Elijah says, booting up his game.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So is this, like, your favorite game?” Gavin asks, joining Elijah’s lobby to play with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a game I currently derive entertainment from, yes.” Elijah replies, turning to do his homework as they load into a match. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I get that you’re a robotics major and all but do you have to talk like one?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just not social, Gavin. What don’t you get about that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There are days where you talk super casually and then there are days when you have a total stick up your ass. What’s up with that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah sighs and puts his pencil down. He turns back to face the screen and readies himself for the match.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what to tell you. Somedays are just easier than others. As I’m sure you’ll see if you decide to stick with your current career path. I’m sure all cops have their bad days.” Elijah says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Low blow, man. But entirely fair. Let’s win this shit!” Gavin says. Elijah notices the mic symbol next to Gavin’s tag disappear. Gavin prefers to completely take out his mic while playing, whereas Elijah just mutes himself and team chat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah holds back for the first round, as per usual. He uses that round to observe the enemy team and their behavioral patterns along with their weapons of choice. He watches as they run to certain spots out of habit. His team doesn’t win the first round. But it’s not a shutout. Gavin is a skilled player and can hold his own without him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The second round is where Elijah begins to use the knowledge he gained the previous round. He’s able to take the entire team out single handedly. Most players switch their strategies after a beating like that. But the new strat is usually not very different so Elijah is able to take them out pretty quickly once again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This cycle continues until he’s either gotten tired of the game or the other team quits out of anger. Lately it's more often than not been the former. He’s been finding himself getting bored of the same old patterns. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He needs something new.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Something new? What, like, a new game?” Gavin asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that not what we were talking about?” Elijah asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, yes. But why did you say it like that?” Gavin asks, starting to check his library for games he’d recommend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I really have to explain this again?” Elijah says, exasperated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright alright. What kind of game are you into? I know shooters are one but what else?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Suggest something and I’ll let you know how I feel.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… okay… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Borderlands</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mortal Kombat.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you into, like, farming simulators?” Gavin asks. He’s not getting any real feedback. He no longer knows what to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm… like what?” Elijah asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin smiles. Now we’re getting somewhere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… like </span>
  <em>
    <span>Minecraft, Stardew Valley, Slime Rancher-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Man, are you fucking kidding me? What’s wrong with any of these games?” Gavin snaps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you suggest something less… predictable?” Elijah asks, sounding bored.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Predictable?! You’re bored because it’s predictable?!” Gavin yells, his smile immediately replaced by a look of shock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Elijah replies simply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re playing against people?! How much more unpredictable can that get?!” Gavin yells.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Humans are incredibly predictable.” Elijah says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my fucking god. I’ll talk to you tomorrow!” Gavin says, leaving the party and taking out his mic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Humans are incredibly predictable.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What a load of bullshit! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The quiet in Elijah’s headset is almost haunting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Had he said something wrong? Had he been rude? He was just being honest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He really hopes he didn’t alienate his only friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But there’s nothing he can do right this minute, so he focuses on finishing his homework for the day.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You feedback is suuuper helpful to me. If you guys want to see them play anything in specific as I continue moving the story forward just leave your suggestions in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yo! Sorry the chapters are short! I, uh, caught a cold and its kicking my ass! If I'm not sneezing 50 times in a row I'm too foggy to remember what words are. This WILL be finished but it'll take longer and likely more chapters than I intended. But because I love you (And because I'll go stir crazy without a project to work on) I'm going to keep writing. Please forgive the short chapters for a while.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gavin spent the next few days offline. Well, offline from gaming. He’s been equal parts studying and researching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The studying was, of course, for school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The research was not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started researching games that Elijah might like. Games that are more unpredictable. Games that adapt to players. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finally settles on a suggestion for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Echo</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The game learns from the player’s actions and adapts its enemies accordingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Elijah says no to THAT there’s no hope for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Echo?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Elijah asks, searching it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep. I think you’ll like it.” Gavin says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elijah looks at the summary and the reviews. It piques his interest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll give it a try. By the way, did I piss you off last time we spoke?” Elijah asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You piss me off constantly. I just wasn’t on because I was studying for a test and I also didn’t wanna come back without at least one game suggestion.” Gavin replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You… didn’t have to do that, Gavin.” Elijah says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re my friend and I’m gonna do whatever I fucking want. Deal with it.” Gavin says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elijah feels… appreciated. In a way he hasn’t felt before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s kind of you. How’s your math class going?” Elijah says, desperate to change the subject. He isn’t used to feeling so appreciated and doesn’t know how to handle it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still hate math but at least I understand it better because of you. So thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anytime.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I still think you should at least attempt to compete in a tournament or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elijah rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not this again.” He sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No seriously! I get that you’re not as into it as you were but you’re still good at it!” Gavin yells.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even have time for that.” Elijah says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever man.” Gavin says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elijah gets a notification that Gavin’s opened a game. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll join you in a moment if you’d like.” Elijah says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah.” Is the reply that comes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elijah chuckles and finishes up the current paragraph of his essay before joining the game with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After three rounds, Gavin gets a notification. His friend Tina messaged him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
  <em>
    <span> Yo! Can I join?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- sure y not?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sends her an invitation to join both the party and the game, making it easier for her to join. He gets a notification that she’s joined the party.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude! It’s been forever since I played with you! How do you just stay up all night playing?!With the work we’re assigned in class it’s a miracle you have time for that!” She says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tina this is Elijah. He’s fucking great at this game.” Gavin says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Elijah!” Tina says cheerily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elijah hums in reply before he mutes himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mind him. He doesn’t really do people. I promise he’s great.” Gavin says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I trust your judgement.” Tina says, laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She joins their game and they begin the match,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is a new feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t know Tina yet he somehow doesn’t like her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure he doesn’t like most people. Or people in general, really. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But this is different. He doesn’t know how to describe the feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything Gavin and Tina laugh at each other’s jokes make Elijah’s stomach twist. From what Elijah could gleam from their conversation, Tina and Gavin are classmates and close friends. They hang out outside of school and used to play video games together before their workload got too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elijah doesn’t know why, but he wishes he could do the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that’s when he realizes it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This feeling…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s jealous.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’ve been distant. What’s up with you?” Gavin asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah knows he’s not being fair. Not only is he not being fair to Gavin, he’s not being fair to himself. He has absolutely no right to be jealous. He doesn’t know Gavin personally. He certainly doesn’t OWN Gavin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yet he’s sitting here acting like he does.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Been busy. Classwork picked up.” Elijah replies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That bad? You must have a shitload of work if YOU’RE overwhelmed.” Gavin says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Is all Elijah manages to say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They chat for a few more moments before Gavin declares he has to go. ‘They’ was mostly Gavin talking at Elijah while Elijah just hummed in acknowledgement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knows he’s being rude. He knows it’s wrong. He knows Gavin is allowed to have other friends. He knows, logically, Gavin DOES have other friends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t know why this fact upsets him so much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He does know that it’s unhealthy behavior, hence his distancing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He just hopes the jealousy passes quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He misses his friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin left the voice chat abruptly, hoping Elijah doesn’t take offense. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though with the way Elijah’s been acting lately, Gavin doubts he even noticed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doubts Elijah’s noticed that Gavin’s been acting off as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin has been working on… acquiring something. He left the chat quickly because he just received an update on it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He spends the next hour squaring away everything he needs to before jumping back in the chat with Elijah.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need your email address.” He says as soon as he joins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? What for?” Elijah says, sounding incredibly confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I got a surprise for you but I need your email for you to redeem it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I told you, it wouldn’t be a fucking surprise, now would it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gavin, what is it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just gimme your damn email.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin hears typing in the background and gets a message containing Elijah’s email address.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks. You may need to check your spam. I’ll send it right now.” Gavin says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s silent on Elijah’s end as he, presumably, opens his email.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you I’m not competing. Will you take ‘no’ as an answer?!” Elijah snaps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Before you chew me out anymore, you don’t actually have to compete. I was thinking you and I could go to this as spectators. If you FEEL like competing you could sign up while there. But you’re not obligated to.” Gavin says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You… want to go… together?” Elijah says softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, did you not wanna meet up in real life?” Gavin says sarcastically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I do. I just… I don’t really have friends… Except you of course. This is very nice of you, Gavin. Thank you.” Elijah says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I expect to see your ass there.” Gavin says, laughing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hopes, with all his heart, that this will get Elijah out of whatever funk he’s in.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s not until Elijah has arrived at the event, that he realizes…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He has no idea what Gavin looks like. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls out his phone and messages Gavin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
  <em>
    <span> I’ve arrived.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- that’s ominous thanks.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Are you here?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- i’m inside by the entrance.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- I’ll look for you. Are you wearing anything I could use to identify you?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- mortal kombat tee.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah clicks his phone screen off and starts looking around. He sees A LOT of people with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mortal Kombat</span>
  </em>
  <span> t-shirts. It’s a gaming competition!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But then he sees one guy looking around. Their eyes meet and the other guy smiles wide and rushes over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Elijah?!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gavin?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah!” Gavin says, pumping his fist in the air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I expected you to be taller.” Elijah says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you!” Gavin says, punching him playfully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh God.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s cute.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why does he have to be cute?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course he’d be cute! He’s fantastic at everything! Why wouldn’t he be irresistible?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They watch gamers compete in several tournaments. Several games. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All the while Gavin is sitting right there next to Elijah, too distracted by his own gay thoughts to even know who won. He totally didn’t think Elijah would be so… pretty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s got long hair, dyed black. A piercing on the tip of his left ear. His bright blue eyes are stunning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s so far out of Gavin’s league.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gavin?” Elijah asks, eyebrows knit with concern.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh shit. He’s just been staring at him, hasn’t he?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry. What did you say?” Gavin says, shaking his head out of its thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I said ‘I’d like to attempt to compete.’” Elijah says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really!?” Gavin says, jumping to his feet. He grabs Elijah’s wrist and pulls him along to the sign in desk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be upset if I can’t handle it, ok?” Elijah says quietly after he signs his name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll do fine. I’ll be cheering you on the whole time.” Gavin says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you…” Elijah says, turning away and heading to the competitors corner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin watches as Elijah disappears into the crowd.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knows Elijah will be fine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He just hopes Elijah knows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, this is certainly a new development,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Elijah thinks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah Kamski is 18 years old. He’s in his last year of college, having started so young. He’s hardly had friends before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he’s definitely never had a crush.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Up until now, he thought he just didn’t feel attraction to others. He was always more interested in books or code than people. He’s never considered his sexuality at all. Never given it much thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin definitely changed that today. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With his tousled brown hair going in every direction, clearly not having been brushed, and his big grey eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah had absolutely no ideas that feelings could just hit you out of nowhere like that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now he’s going to be even MORE jealous of Gavin’s friend Tina. She gets to see his face all the time. Who knows when Elijah will see him again?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s why he decided to compete.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knows competing will make Gavin happy. He knows winning would make Gavin proud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wants to see Gavin being proud of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wants it so bad.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll be honest.<br/>I haven't been updating as much as I should. But it's not because of quarantine or depression or anything.<br/>It's animal crossing.</p>
<p>I'm so sorry.</p>
<p>Please yell at me in the comments and get me to update more.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gavin has never seen Elijah play in person. He’s never seen the way Elijah’s eyes flit between every single thing on screen, He’s never seen the way he keeps completely calm, as if nothing in the world matters. He’s never seen the little smile Elijah gets when he wins a round, completely untouched by the enemy team. Up on the big screen, where there’s cameras showing the players faces along with their gameplay, Gavin can see it all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Elijah looks breathtaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah’s team wins, obviously. They were skilled players but Elijah carried them anyway. Gavin runs down the stands to meet his friend. As he gets to the bottom he sees the team celebrating him. Elijah’s getting pats on the back and being cheered for. He looks so uncomfortable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Until he looks up and his eyes meet Gavin’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then his face lights up. Even if just a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin quickens his pace gradually until he realizes he’s running. He’s running and running and rushing to get to his friend. He doesn’t know why he just knows he has to. He knows Elijah doesn’t like people and feels the need to rescue him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s proud of Elijah. He’s proud to see Elijah go out of his comfort zone and absolutely fucking own at it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he needs to tell him that</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as he reaches Elijah, he’s wrapped in a hug he hadn’t expected. Elijah squeezes him tight. Gavin pulls away slightly, so he can tell Elijah how proud he is, when he’s completely taken by surprise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On his own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They are Elijah’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He has absolutely no idea how to respond or what to do. It’s like his brain short circuited. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t even notice when Elijah stopped kissing him. He was too far gone. He wasn’t even on this planet anymore. It wasn’t until Elijah completely released him and covered his own face that he came back to Earth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my God I’m so sorry! I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry!” Elijah is mumbling, hardly understandable beneath his hands. Gavin immediately moves to reassure him. He takes Elijah’s hands off of his face, then puts his own hands on Elijah’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey. Hey it’s fine. You were excited. It’s fine, Elijah. It… was a good kiss.” Gavin says, trying to sound reassuring but instead sounding awkward. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not mad?” Elijah asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! Not at all! Just… surprised is all. Surprised you kissed me. Surprised you’d be into me, I guess.” Gavin says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… have never been romantically interested in anyone before. This is all very new to me.” Elijah admits.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s okay. Don’t push yourself.” Gavin says, taking one of Elijah’s hands in his and giving a comforting squeeze. “I’m so fucking proud of you. You killed it!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah’s face turns red as he looks away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Gavin.” Elijah says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin opens his mouth to speak but closes it when a guy he recognizes from the opposing team steps up to them, angrily glaring at Elijah. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a fuckin’ punk, you know that?!” The guy says, jabbing his finger at Elijah’s chest. Gavin feels a surge of overprotectiveness wash over him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I?” Elijah says calmly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t fucking belong here. This is an amatuer compitition.” The guy says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t get paid for playing. Never have. What’s your problem?” Elijah asks, calm as ever, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My problem?! My problem is that you fuckin’ spawn kill! You fuckin’ prick!” The guy snaps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you should play better. I’m sure they have competitions for children such as yourself.” Elijah says, sounding uninterested and pulling out his phone to scroll through his news feeds. Gavin has to stifle a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You mother fucker!” The guy yells. He balls up his fist and pulls back. Gavin knows where this is going. He knows he has to save Elijah from this ass kicking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he picks Elijah up, slinging him over his shoulder, and bolts out of there. He carries Elijah all the way out of the building before putting him down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah has never been lifted like this before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, he’s never been lifted at all before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he definitely didn’t think he’d enjoy it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He also hadn’t expected to kiss Gavin today. He hadn’t intended it. He was just so hopped up on adrenaline from the nerves of being around so many people and the excitement of winning in public.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Gavin just looked so…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cute.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He was gonna fucking kick your ass, Elijah! And you just stood there!” Gavin yells, as he puts him down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It wouldn’t have been the first time someone's punched me for talking.” Elijah says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that shit isn’t gonna happen around me, okay?” Gavin says, crossing his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s kind of you to care. But you really don't have to defend me.” Elijah says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not gonna defend yourself so yes, yes I do.” Gavin snaps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have my own personal knight in shining armor now.” Elijah says, smirking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What does that make you? A damsel in distress?” Gavin asks, calming down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never been called a damsel. Usually a bastard.” Elijah says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are definitely a bastard. But at least you’re cute.” Gavin says, playfully punching his arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah feels his face heat up and he just knows all his blood is in his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So… how do we do this?” Elijah asks quietly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do we do what?” Gavin asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...This.” Elijah says, gesturing between them. “I’ve never dated anyone before… Are we dating?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You… haven’t dated </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you’re so… so…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Beautiful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah didn’t think his face could get hotter. But it does.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh…” Elijah says quietly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on. Let me take you on your first date.” Gavin says, linking his arm with Elijah’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… I’d like that.” Elijah says, a smile forming on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s the most genuine smile he’s ever had.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry it's short. Setting up stuff. Love ya!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gavin Reed has a boyfriend. A weird, beautiful boyfriend. </p><p>Elijah is quiet and has trouble socializing. But Gavin thinks it’s cute. </p><p>He’s so glad he met him.</p><p>“Gavin? Have I finally bored you to death? It was inevitable.” Comes Elijah’s voice in his headset.</p><p>They flew back to their respective home last night. Gavin to his shared studio apartment in Detroit. Elijah to his dorm at Colbridge. </p><p>“No. Sorry. I was just thinking.” Gavin says.</p><p>“Thinking? You? Must be something important.” Elijah teases.</p><p>“Hey, fuck you! Is that any way to treat your boyfriend?” Gavin says.</p><p>“I wouldn’t know.” Elijah admits.</p><p>“I’m… I’m kidding, Elijah.” Gavin says.</p><p>“As I was saying, after I graduate I need to find a place where I can start inventing. Someplace cheap since I’m… low on funds.” Elijah says.</p><p>“It still feels weird that you’re graduating at the same time I’m only just starting. But as for a cheap place… come down to Detroit. It’s cheap as fuck here.” Gavin says.</p><p>“I’d considered that even before I met you. You’re just an even bigger incentive.” Elijah says. Gavin feels the blood travel to his face. His boyfriend is charming with very little effort.</p><p>“We could get a place together if you wanted. Or if not I could at least come over often so you’d have company.” Gavin suggests, shyly.</p><p>“I’d like to have you as a roommate. I’ve never had a roommate. What’s it like?” Elijah asks.</p><p>“It’s just… sharing a house with someone. It’s not really… something I can explain.” Gavin says.</p><p>“I would enjoy your presence.” Elijah says, pausing for a moment. “It would make rent cheaper anyway.” </p><p>“You could always enter a tournament that pays. You’d win for sure.” Gavin suggests.</p><p>“On one condition.” </p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“If I’m competing, I want you there. Always. As my friend, my date, my fan, or even a coach. I can’t do it without you.” </p><p>Gavin thinks his heart explodes. He’s absolutely sure of it.</p><p>“I’ll always be there.” Gavin says.</p><p>“Good. Let’s play.” Elijah says, sending Gavin an invite to his lobby.</p><p>Gavin smiles as he accepts it. </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Elijah has no idea what he’s doing. He just knows that he’s happy. </p><p>Gavin is supportive and understanding and kind. Though he’s still quite brash. But that’s just how he is.</p><p>“When are we gonna fuckin’ see each other again?” Gavin asks after finishing a round.</p><p>“I will likely not have another break until graduation.” Elijah says.</p><p>“I miss you though!” Gavin whines. Elijah feels his heart swell.</p><p>“I, as well.” Elijah says.</p><p>Elijah has never felt this way about anyone. He’s scared he’ll mess it up. Everything he does is perfect and he’d like to keep it that way. But people and relationships… they’re different. They’re hard and confusing and complicated.</p><p>And that scares the shit out of him.</p><p>He graduates in a month. He’s already planned to compete in tournaments as soon as he does so he can afford rent. He’s ready to start the next chapter of his life…</p><p>With Gavin by his side supporting him the whole way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Significantly longer chapter that actually didn't take long to write so huzzah for me I guess.</p>
<p>Again, I keep getting distracted by animal crossing. And while I'm glad I'm socializing with friends while playing, I need to write. Because if I don't I'm lettingyou down and I'm letting myself down. </p>
<p>Anyway I hope you enjoy! More soon! Can't promise tomorrow. Online classes start tomorrow so I might be too busy crying. </p>
<p>Hope you are all staying safe and all that jazz! Love ya'll!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Breathe, Elijah. Just breathe. You’ll be okay. Just calm down.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah’s leaning over a sink in the bathroom, wearing his graduation gown, splashing water on his face in an attempt to calm his anxiety. He isn’t nervous to begin a new chapter in life. Change isn’t something that scares him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s the huge crowd in the audience that scares him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shakes his head and breathes deeply, closing his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After what feels like an eternity, he finally leaves the bathroom and joins the rest of his class. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As each name is called, alphabetically of course, Elijah feels his anxiety creeping up on him again. He can’t help it. He doesn’t want to be upthere in front of all those people. He doesn’t want them to stare at him. No one’s here for him anyway, not even his own parents. But when they finally call his name, and he looks out at the crown as he walks out, his eyes lock onto one specific person.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin Reed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His ever supportive boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t even told Elijah he was coming. Now he’s here, front and center, beaming that proud smile of his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s all Elijah can do to keep from crying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He accepts his diploma and walks off, smiling a lot more than he thought he would.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the students are finally set free, Elijah weaves through the crowd looking for Gavin. He’s about to pull out his phone to call him when he’s practically tackled from behind. He turns his head slightly to see Gavin’s messy hair rested on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah, dude! You’re all graduated and shit!” Gavin yells excitedly, releasing him. Elijah turns around to face him and smiles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, I move to Detroit and start my new life.” Elijah says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re gonna change the world!” Gavin says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One can only hope.” Elijah replies, planting a small kiss on his boyfriend's forehead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me you were planning on coming?” Elijah asks after taking a sip of his shake. They’re sitting down to eat at a local burger place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to surprise you, shithead.” Gavin answers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so brash.” Elijah points out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re fucking beautiful. Your point?” Gavin says, reaching over and stealing one of Elijah’s fries. Elijah bats his hand away and rolls his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to run your mouth to the wrong person one day. It worries me.” Elijah says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about me, Eli. I can take care of myself.” Gavin says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not invincible.” Elijah says. Elijah gets this intense stare whenever he’s dead serious about something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he’s doing it now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be careful. Anyway, when’s the first tournament you’re planning on entering and where?” Gavin asks, changing the subject.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This weekend. New York City. They’re flying me out to compete. With a guest of course.” Elijah says, smirking at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Better be allowed a guest.” Gavin grumbles. “I promised I’d be there.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you will be.” Elijah says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In the meantime, I made arrangements with my landlord and roommates that you could stay with me until we find another place.” Gavin says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I really appreciate that, Gavin… I… had thought I’d end up going home.” Elijah says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… If you wanna do that instead-” Gavin starts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! I don’t! At all!” Elijah blurts out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… I’m not gonna ask. I figure you’ll tell me when you’re ready.” Gavin says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Elijah says quietly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They finish their food in silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin is curious, of course he’s curious, but he knows better than to pry in people's business.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He respects Elijah too much to make him uncomfortable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah never really had friends. He was the youngest person at his college, which really inhibited him from making friends. He also doesn't have the patience for most people.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So Gavin is the first person he’s ever brought back to his dorm room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin looks around at the complete and utter mess that is Elijah’s personal space, and Elijah can see the looks of regret on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Too bad he’d already agreed to help him pack up his stuff. He has to be out in the next two days.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the most put together person I’ve ever met… </span>
  <em>
    <span>How</span>
  </em>
  <span> are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> disastrous?!” Gavin asks, shocked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you it was a mess.” Elijah points out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“USUALLY WHEN PEOPLE SAY THAT THEY’RE EXAGGERATING!” Gavin yells.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t exaggerate.” Elijah says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I fuckin’ see that </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Gavin says, looking around the room again. “Hurricane Kamski blew the fuck in apparently, damn.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So… are you going to help me?” Elijah asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, you’re lucky you’re cute. Dig out your bags and let’s get started.” Gavin says, resigned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah smiles slightly and complies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This is going to take a while.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But at least it’s better with Gavin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin wakes up in an unfamiliar room, on an unfamiliar bed, spooning a suitcase.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he slowly comes back to his senses he realizes he’s still in Elijah’s dorm, on his bed, and this is his suitcase.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a dim light across the room and Gavin sits up to see what it is, along with the time it is. He has absolutely no memory of falling asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah is across the room sitting at his desk with the miniature lamp shining down on whatever blueprint Elijah is working on. Gavin slowly gets up and stretches before walking over to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he gets closer he realizes Elijah is muttering to himself. Gavin can’t make out the words, it sounds like utter nonsense to him. Before he can get close enough to get Elijah’s attention, Elijah yells and crumples up the page before throwing it backward. It hits Gavin square in the face, but he knows Elijah doesn’t know that. Gavin steps forward, only to hear a new sound coming from his boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quiet sobs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey…shhh. What’s going on?” Gavin says quietly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a failure of a human being.” Elijah says, voice muffled since he has his head down and buried in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a lie. What makes you think that?” Gavin asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“None of these fucking things will ever work!” Elijah says sitting up and gesturing to his wastebasket full of crumpled blueprints. Gavin knows it’s serious when his boyfriend cusses. It’s very rare. He’s only ever heard it that one time on a call when Elijah accidentally stabbed himself with a pen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know? Have you built anything yet?” Gavin asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...No. But it doesn’t matter because they won’t work!” Elijah snaps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here, Eli. Come to bed. You’ve worked yourself into a mess. Sleep. Now. With me.” Gavin says, his tone leaving no room for argument at the end.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without another word, Elijah gets up and follows Gavin back to the bed. Gavin picks up the suitcase and places it on the floor. He lays down on the bed and opens his arms for Elijah to join him. Which he does. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elijah lays his head on Gavin’s chest on sobs as Gavin wraps his arms around him. Gavin whispers words of encouragement and support for several minutes while stroking Elijah’s hair, until Elijah finally falls asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, and only then, Gavin let’s himself drift off again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he falls asleep to the sound of Elijah’s slow, even breathing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The light never even got turned off.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know what you think! I'm trying something new with this. I'm not sure I've ever written an AU before. Your feedback will help immensely.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>